1. Field
The present application relates generally to the field of heat dissipation systems for electronic modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
High density electronic modules (e.g., memory modules) dissipate a significant amount of heat which may degrade performance of the modules in end-use applications. Typically, heat dissipation systems made of conductive metal, such as copper or aluminum, are used to distribute the dissipated heat across the surface of the module, which is cooled by the system ventilation. Example heat dissipation systems may be found in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/707,625, filed Feb. 16, 2007, and entitled “Heat Spreader for Electronic Modules,” which is incorporated in its entirety by reference herein.